Ephemeral
by americanpsyxho
Summary: -Hiatus- Many things can be considered ephemeral, but Naru and Killua's friendship was anything but. Or an AU in which Naru had a horrible upbringing, but finds some comfort in Gon and Killua, well, especially Killua.
1. Enter x Uzumaki x Naruto

This is probably is going to be my favorite story that I've written so far, and I'm super excited to get into it! I don't have an upload schedule so we'll just see how it goes.

Sorry for all of the OOCness, but it fits better into the plot line for now.

As for Naruto's looks, I've been picturing a softer, more feminine version of himself, much resembling Soo-Wan from Akatsuki no Yona.

Note: Killua, Gon, and Naruto will all be fourteen years old for the sake of greater emotional development and maturity between them.

Edit: Sorry to all current readers who may be confused, I am just putting all posted chapters under major reconstruction before the next update, in order for the story to be a bit more coherent.

* * *

The wind was sweeping through his golden locks as he observed the building before him. It seemed quite old, but there was a lot of character to it. The bricks were a weathered grey with plant life beginning to grow up the walls, and there was a sturdy wooden roof lying on top of the structure. It was located only a few miles away from a major city, and this small hut seemed to be abandoned, so it would suit him quite well. Once he stepped inside, he inspected the place more in depth. Wind billowed through two dirtied curtains stationed above a window frame, as a dull light shone upon most of the space inside the room. There was some dust building up upon places where the wind could not reach, and it seemed that the climbing roses from the outside walls were starting to grow their way into the structure. Overall, it was about as large as the Hokage's office which he had visited many times back home. There was some counter space to prepare food, and enough room to place a sleep setup on the worn wood. Looking down at the ground, there was some shattered glass lying from when the window must've been broken open by the winds. He could see his reflection, and to be honest, he looked exhausted. Since just arriving here from Konaha, his ninja clothes, similar to the ones that the ANBU always wore, were torn in many places from the many damages of kunai and shuriken. There was ash and dry blood, not belonging to him, that was caked onto his hair and face, making his normal appearance almost unrecognizable. He gazed into his dull, almost grey, cloudy blue eyes, and the amount of raw emotion shown in them almost made him flinch back. It was taught from a young age that shinobi aren't supposed to display emotion, but he reasoned that this was an outlier situation. For now he was now free from the burdens of the shinobi, and he had no desire to take them on again. Now, it was time for him to live for himself. After taking in the interior of the hut one last time, the young boy nodded to himself, with a smirk playing on his cracked lips. With the ocean not that far from here, this would make a good home indeed.

As Naruto walked towards town, there was a light breeze flowing through his orange colored kimono. He had always adored the color orange, but more specifically, a very particular shade. Not the bright kind that hurts your eyes, but the kind that he would see on those special nights when he would sit on top of the Hokage Mountain and observe the sun setting upon the whole village. The sunset was compiled of many hues from pink to orange, but he like that shade of orange the most of all. Nights like those, where the soft wind had blown across his face, and the cold temperature that had stung his ears and cheeks had made him fall in love with the village, but now his devotion to the village was almost like a distant memory, gone with the wind. He hummed thoughtfully, he had always had a rather intimate connection with the wind, he supposed.

As he finally reached his destination, his tongue could taste the salt in the air due to the ocean only a few meters away. The city around him was bright, filled with people bickering, laughing, and hanging out with friends and family. They seemed to exist without a care in the world, and the city was plunged into a time of peace that Konaha could only dream of. Observing all of this, the young boy couldn't help but let a small smile grace his face as the happy aura given out by other people had enveloped his.

There were no stern stares of disgust or orders being shouted out, no signs of destruction or death. He couldn't sense bloodlust or malicious intent from those around her. It had been six months since he had used the transportation technique and arrived in this world, yet he still simply couldn't believe how truly amazing this place was. He was no longer a child soldier, nor a prodigal weapon to be used in the Fourth Great Ninja War, which had begun quite soon after the Kyuubi attack on the Hidden Leaf. When he glanced to see his reflection in a nearby shop window, he saw himself smiling, and for one of the few times since he came here, he didn't flinch back, he didn't regret feeling the emotions that he had. He was beginning to learn how to feel happy and free. He was beginning to learn how to smile easier. And maybe, just maybe, one day he'll build a bond that he can trust in, a bond that he can fill with love. But he was okay for now, and this feeling of freedom was one that he never wanted to let go of.

When he walked into a nearby bookstore to buy some books and scrolls with more information on the world around him, he spotted a colorful flyer that was pinned to the bulletin board at the front of the building near the cash register. It advertised something called the Hunter Exams. He figured it was probably similar to the Chunin Exams and supposed that it was probably necessary if he wanted to build a good life here. So, being the stubborn person that he was beginning to develop into, he was determined to take the Hunter Exams and pass it with flying colors. This was the perfect opportunity to become fully adjusted to this world, and form some of his first bonds because of it. With these thoughts in his mind, his heart was filled with hope.

* * *

So I made Naruto quite a bit OOC, but that's due to his traumatic childhood, and so we'll get to see him start to heal himself with the help of his soon to be friends. In the next chapter he'll be meeting our boy Killua.

xx


	2. A x New x Friend

Okay so I know I suck at writing and stuff, but here I am, back at it again. I hope everyone enjoys! :)

* * *

Getting to the examination site would've probably been difficult for anyone but the prodigal Uzumaki Naruto, who made it there with ease. With his amazing sensory abilities gained from both Kurama and being a natural sage, similar to an old friend Jugo, he made it to the place that he needed to be very quickly. And he must say, even after all of the information that he had amassed from the time he lived in this world; he was still constantly surprised by how many breathtaking sights there were to see.

On the way there, he had stopped to spend the night near a lake, and couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful the sunset was, being reflected across the soft waves of water. It renewed his love for orange, not that he lost it in the first place, but now it had a new meaning to it. This beautiful shade of orange wasn't just associated with those nights at Konaha anymore. No, now it'll be associated with the journey to his very first Hunter Exams. He just hopes that he'll finally be able to make some friends that he can trust, and ones that he won't have to worry about losing. It's been quite a while since he's had a special bond filled with love, war isn't very fun after all, and the loss of comrades hurt each and every time. Through the time he's been living in this strange land, he's been content with the feeling of peace and serenity coursing through him, bringing a bit of color back to his milky grayish-blue eyes, but the feeling of loneliness was still as powerful and all-consuming as ever, especially after living alone in this strange land. But, Uzumaki Naruto has never been one to be so melancholy, so he pressed forth into the examination room, a soft smile lighting up his features as he received his badge, number sixty-six.

* * *

Looking around the gloomy room, he couldn't help but think it was a little bit similar to the place where Kurama used to be kept inside of his mindscape. Of course, the sage just couldn't stand keeping Kurama locked up in a horrible place like that, for after a while, he became Naruto's only friend. There were many times he could feel Kurama's presence, silently protecting him though the times of war where he had no choice but to be trained and used as a human weapon. He had wept for Kurama many times before, and he owed him his life, so this room gave him a bit of a bittersweet feeling, thinking about the long years Kurama had suffered in that cage before Naruto came along.

Taking his time to observe the rest of the space he found that not many others had arrived yet, and he was kind of glad for that, since he now has more time to observe some of his opponents. After many years of experience, he learned to look for weaknesses and strengths without even thinking, for if you could not, then you'd be killed.

For not having felt another's chakra in so long, it was strange for him to feel a sensation similar to it flowing from participant number forty-four. The joker reminded him of a man named Lord Orochimaru, that had forsaken his friends in order to achieve immortality. So, he decided to stay wary of him until he could tell just how powerful he was. Heading for the wall on the far-left side of the room, he began glancing around at some of the other people there. Before he reached his destination, a short, hefty man had approached the young boy. "Hey pretty lady, the name's Tonpa. You look thirsty, would you like some juice?" he had offered. Naruto took a chance to look over the man more closely. His ensemble seemed messy, his nose was noticeably square, his brown slicked back hair looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks, and there was a circular badge displaying the number sixteen sticking to his shirt. Naruto hesitantly accepted the juice, but before he could pop it open the man continued his speech "You know, if you need any help, you can ask me. This is my 35th time taking the exams after all." Naruto offered a look of slight confusion, wondering if that was something that the older man should be proud of. Then, ignoring the man's comment, Naruto looked at the juice curiously before popping it open. As he took a whiff, he could instantly tell that it was spiked with… laxatives? It was an odd choice for poison if you asked him, but he drank the drink anyways, he was indeed thirsty after all.

"Thank you for the drink Tonpa-san, and while I appreciate your offer to help, I'm not sure I need it, and as for the drink, it is quite tasty despite the laxatives," he said, trying to be as cordial as possible, his voice coming off as melodic, fitting his feminine look, similar to an old...acquaintance, Haku "oh, and by the way, I'm a guy." Naruto couldn't help but let a small smirk grace his features as he witnessed the look of disbelief on number sixteen's face. He really couldn't blame the man for thinking mistaking him for a girl, he had long golden blond hair gracing his feminine features as he denied the idea of cutting it, and a beautiful orange kimono adorned his slim figure.

Then he turned to walk away figuring the conversation was over, not really liking this man who decided to poison him, though he always kept his composure like he was trained. This was because being polite to possible allies can save your life down the line, but he didn't particularly plan on befriending the man because he now seemed to pose no benefit too the young boy.

As he finally reached the corner, he sensed no other threats along his was. There was no chakra or spiritual energy radiated by anyone except number forty-four, who seemed to be oozing with spiritual energy. So he figured, if these exams were anything similar to the Chunin Exams, it seemed he'd have quite an easy time. As his mind wandered back to that man's strange spiritual energy, he figured that he should find out more about it eventually, as it may pose a great danger to him later.

"Hey!" Naruto looked up, seeing an unfamiliar boy standing in front of where he was sitting. He had to admit it, he was surprised that he didn't hear his footsteps as he made his way over. _Did they have child soldiers here too?_ _No, probably not, I sensed no spiritual energy coming from that boy. _

"Hello," Naruto responded softly, thinking this may be his chance to make a friend with someone his age.

"You seem pretty young to be taking the exams."

"As do you, though where I'm from, I was considered of adult status since I was young," Naruto replied, giggling lightly after seeing the confused expression on his face.

"Well I'm Killua."

"I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you, Killua."

"How old are you by the way? I'm fourteen."

"As am I."

As he observed the boy a bit closer, he could see that his silver hair defied gravity, making him briefly wonder if he was related to the ANBU captain that he served under, Kakashi, or Dog-san as fellow subordinates called him. He mentally snickered before dismissing the thought. Killua was deathly pale, as if he had never spent time under the sun, reminding her a bit of her old comrade Sai from when she was trained in the Foundation under Lord Danzo.

Overall, the things that really caught his attention was Killua's eyes. They were a cat-like shape, and their color took on a breathtakingly beautiful icy blue, putting the many oceans and lakes that he had seen to shame. The bags hiding under Killua's eyes matched his own, and the loneliness and pain they reflected almost caused his smile to fall. Naruto wondered about the life he must've lived and the pain he must've endured.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Killua moved to sit down next to him, shoulder to shoulder, knee to knee, before continuing on with their conversation. Naruto flinched at the contact, as touching out of normality was something he wasn't used to, considering he really had no contact with others in this new world except for the exchange of fists. Killua gave him a quick look of concern before brushing it off, figuring he shouldn't pry. "So, why are you taking the Hunter Exams?"

"Honestly, I'm here so I can get a reliable job and a stable flow of money. I've been living in an abandoned hut and have been hunting for food. One day I'd like to get enough money to rent out an apartment, and try some of the delicacies they sell around here."

"What about your parents? Shouldn't they be able to pay for stuff?" Killua asked out of plain curiosity before flinching at his own question, scared he might've hit a nerve.

"My parents passed away the day I was born, so I've been pretty much on my own," responded Naruto, a look of ease on his face, not at all offended by the question as he worked through the issue of losing his parents at a young age. You don't really have time to mourn the dead when you're thrust into a state of war as a soldier on the front lines.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but can I ask, just how do you make money to buy necessities?" inquired Killua, a curious look on his face.

"Underground fight clubs of course, I've never lost a match," Naruto said, smirking before teasingly sticking out his tongue. "So anyways, why're you taking the exams? I almost forgot to ask 'ttebayo."

"Well I came here because I heard it would be fun. I'm kind of disappointed at how boring it is so far."

"So what about you, what's your family like?"

"They're…strict. A family of assassins. Always pushing me to work hard to be the head of the family. The punishments are ridiculous ya know? They kept on pushing so one day I decided to run away and finally have some fun. I stabbed my mother and brother on the way out. I know they're out for blood now, but once I pass the Hunter Exams I can kill them all and collect the bounty on their heads!" Killua finished with an eerily gleeful tone.

Anyone else might've be scared of Killua, but Naruto couldn't help but relate. Working under Lord Danzo caused him to experience more pain and pressure than he ever had in his whole life. Being pushed to be the best weapon, a killing machine, a cold blooded assassin. "I see," Naruto responded softly "I suppose I can relate, so I wish you the best on your quest for revenge." At this Killua responded with a look of confusion before Naruto answered the underlying question "It's a story for another time. If we become friends, then you just might find out all my secrets." Naruto followed this up with a playful wink, witnessing a small blush creep up on Killua's cheeks.

"Knock it off baka, that's embarrassing," Killua grumbled. When Naruto heard those words and witnessed the little blush on his face, his mind couldn't help but be filled with memories of Sasuke, his former best friend, the man that was his whole world, now gone. But now, maybe he can form a new bond with Killua, and maybe it'll fill up the whole in his heart that Sasuke left. Just maybe.

"You know, I'm glad I met you Killua. If I had to choose from anyone here, I'm glad that you're the one who will be my first friend. You're really fun to be around dattebayo."

"I guess you aren't too bad yourself Naruto-chan," responded Killua, his blush visibly darkening.

"Chan…you know I'm a guy right?"

Killua started sputtering before spitting out "Baka! Of course I knew."

"Whatever you say, idiot," At this, Killua turned and lightly shoved Naruto on the shoulder.

"Wow, I feel attacked," muttered Naruto sarcastically "you're lucky you're cute, or I just might not have be able to forgive you Ki-llu-a," Naruto finished teasingly, placing emphasis on each syllable of the other's name.

"Well thank Kami for blessing me with these God-like looks," Killua replied sarcastically, despite the ever growing blush on his cheeks. "I just couldn't handle losing my Naruto," he finished playfully dramatic before placing one hand on his head and singing. The sight caused Naruto to let out a full laugh, which Killua definitely did not think sounded angelic.

"Damn right," Naruto responded, sticking his tongue out before lightly punching Killua in the shoulder, a small blush playing on both of their cheeks.

'_When was the last time I felt this happy?_ _When was the last time I felt this…free?' _Naruto thought.

And so that's how teens Naruto and Killua ended up sitting together on the floor of the hunter examination site, Killua with his head lying on Naruto's shoulder, both their faces flushed and out of breath from laughing, with a genuine smile playing on both of their lips.

The Hunter Exams were about to get a lot more fun.

* * *

So Naruto and Killua are becoming friends, and can kind of grasp understand each other through some type of shared pain. Next chapter the boys will meet Gon and the gang.

*Also, if anyone is wondering, dattebayo is said to mean 'ya know' in the English sub, and baka roughly translates to fool or idiot in English.

xx


End file.
